Grin And Bear It
by Princess Sammi
Summary: 2017 Reboot: * One-shot* Hecate Hardbroom watches in utter disbelief as her already overly annoying roommate opens the second of five suitcases she's brought with her and starts unloading a pile of teddy bears.


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Worst Witch.**

 **A/N: Just a bit of randomness for a horrible Tuesday. :)**

* * *

 **Grin And Bear It**

Hecate Hardbroom watches in utter disbelief as her already overly annoying roommate opens the second of five suitcases she's brought with her (the first is full of shoes) and starts unloading a pile of teddy bears.

"I couldn't decide which one to bring with me," the perky blonde explains before she even has a chance to ask.

Pippa carefully lines them up along the edge of her bed, reeling off their names to an uninterested and somewhat flabbergasted Hardbroom.

As she's introduced to William bear (a dark brown bear who is wearing a red and white gingham bowtie), Hecate strongly considers going back to beg the Dean to approve her earlier request for a room transfer. (Seriously, who the hell brings a pile of bears to College?!) She'd rather not share a room with something with a glazed expression, thank you very much!

Not to mention having to share with a pile of soft toys to boot!

"No," she quickly replies, almost insulted when the blonde has the sheer nerve to ask if she ever had a 'special bear friend'?

She did. But she's certainly not about to tell Pippa Pentangle that.

(After her parents sudden death, Hecate was shipped off to the country to live with her aunt. Aunt Blackfern was a strict woman who forbade everything and anything, and who wanted the toddler to grow up immediately, without any of the disgusting childlike business in between. Three-year-old Hecate had been in that house for exactly eight minutes when her teddy was ripped from her arms.)

There's a teeny part of her that actually envies Pippa's freedom in being so childlike, but she's not about to tell her that either.

Pippa bites down gently on her lip, not sure what else to say. She's already warmed to all the other girls in her College, her bright and sunny personality instantly attractive to all she encounters, but this girl is proving to be something else. This girl is hard work.

Still, she remains undeterred. Everybody has always liked her, and she's not going to let Hecate Hardbroom ruin a perfect run!

"You can borrow one if ever you can't sleep at night."

The dark-haired witch regards her for a few minutes. "Since I don't have the I.Q of a four year old, I think I'll pass." With that, she barges past her blonde roommate, and storms out of the room.

* * *

She's alone in their bedroom when Pippa enters.

The blonde's bright smile is brighter than usual as she presents her roommate with her surprise gift.

It's been a couple of days since Hecate has finally told her about her strict upbringing, and the normally bubbly blonde has been able to think of nothing else since that conversation. Saddened that her best friend was forced to give up her stuffed furry friend at such a young age, she's decided that it is high time for her to reclaim (or rather, to experience) her childhood.

Hecate scoffs, as Pippa fully expects her to, and is instantly dismissive of the whole idea, but her eyes betray just how truly touched she is by the gesture.

After only a bit of badgering from her friend, she names the bear.

* * *

"Aw, I can't believe you still have her!"

Pippa practically squees over her recent discovery, having found the dark brown bear — pink bowtie and all! — in the deputy's bottom drawer, tucked away underneath some scarves and some other bits and bobs.

The blush in Hecate's cheeks quickly rises as she desperately tries to think of an explanation: one that won't make her look _quite_ so silly.

"Do you still remember her name?"

"No."

The Pentangle can tell she's lying; the Hardbroom never forgets anything.

"Hiccup?"

"Fine," the potions mistress says quietly, as if she's scared to say it aloud. "Her name is Brambles."

"Brambles what?" Pippa asks, feigning innocence. It is clear to the deputy that she is enjoying every minute of this. Her beautiful brown eyes gleam with the familiar glint of mischief that Hecate should by all accounts hate, but she doesn't. She can't.

The potions mistress purses her lips, knowing that if this was anyone else but Pippa, they'd likely be a pumpkin by now. "Her name is Brambles Brownington (the 2nd). There, are you happy now, Pipsqueak?"

"Deliriously," the blonde replies with a cheeky wink. Her heart is swelling with how adorable Hecate is when she gets flustered. She leans over and gives her girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later, Hiccup. See you later, Brambles."

Hecate scowls before a hint of a smile plays on her lips and she decides to let the woman have her fun.

She'll have her moment later on tonight when she informs Pippa that Brambles Brownington (the 2nd) is having her side of the bed!


End file.
